I Love You Werewolf
by wwediva12543
Summary: What would've happened if Amy Dumas Lita and Adam Copeland Edge went to Middle School together. And fell in love. Well let's see... from Amy's pov


**I don't own these characters**

**Plz cmmnt this is my 1****st**** stry!**

**.**When I saw him at the movies I was so surprised, because I had been thinking about him all week. Sometimes I wish that we never broke up. I'm still in love with him no matter how hard I try to get out of love, it just isn't easy… AT ALL! So like the person I was pretending to be I ran to him when I saw him. When we found a row of seats he motioned for me to sit on either side of him. So I sat, but then we got back up and hugged each for a while, a long while, so when he didn't stop hugging me I let my mind wander. Why can't I have him as more as just 'my big brother'? Then when he still didn't stop hugging me I told him "Adam, you know best friends don't do this…"

After he released me from his embrace I kind of wished I hadn't said anything. Then I noticed that he was looking at me differently from the way he usually does and I could've sworn that he was about to tell me he loved me… but maybe it was just my imagination. Then he broke me out of my thoughts and said "Yeah, sorry," and we sat back down.

When the movie started he moved a little closer, and eventually put his arms around me. I was going to say something, but what was the point? I mean I was still in love with him, and if he wanted to be close to me this one time why stop him? Then, he leaned over and started kissing my neck up and down, then he got to my cheek, and he was so going to kiss my lips I know he was! But, he hesitated. I tried not to let my emotions show… I mean I was supposed to be way over him... God I hate Middle School! When I stopped my trail of thoughts I noticed his brother Jason mouth to me 'kiss him already!', just as just as I looked away from Jason I turned to face Adam who was leaning over to get his drink. His face was right in front of mine, I so could've kissed him in the lips, I just couldn't, I didn't want him to think I was desperate, I mean earlier he was just playing with me, right? He always teased me like that…snapping out of my trance I realized I was losing my chance.

So I kissed his cheek. And, since I couldn't kiss his lips I just kissed his cheek more than once… and more than twice... OK! I kissed him on the cheek three times… but he didn't object or anything so… I mustn't have made a complete fool of myself… right?

After got his drink he turned back toward me and told me "I love you Amy," and I already knew that… so my automatic response was…" Love you too, werewolf!" I let a small little giggle out because we've been playing this little game since we were in 5th grade. But, then he looked at me seriously and said "I don't mean like my little sis Amy, I'm trying to ask you to be my girlfriend." He told me, and I kept telling myself keep it together. Amy don't cry there's nothing to cry about, you've been waiting for this, so just be calm. But, I couldn't hold in my tears they started falling out, and I couldn't help myself.

I put my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me, and wiped my tears away.

"Do you remember when we texted each other at like 12 like every morning?" I asked through my tears he simply replied "Yes."

"Well, every time at the end of the conversation when I used to say love you werewolf, and you said love you too, little sis. It made me kind of heartbroken, because it just seemed like you felt obligated to tell me you love me back." I responded.

"I really love you, and I really think we can make it work." He said.

"Maybe we should just start off as friends; I've always wanted to be able to run to you when ever something is wrong…." I stumbled on my words and then continued. "You know maybe I can make one of your little girlfriends jealous," I said trying to cover up the fact that what I was saying wasn't how I was feeling. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What! What do you mean one of my little girlfriends? I don't have more than one little girlfriend…"He responded.

"Take a chill pill, Copeland. I was just kidding."I said as I playfully slapped his shoulder, then I hugged him. He smiled slyly and pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss. I didn't know why he did it, but I responded not by pulling away, but by kissing him back just as passionately. OH MY GOSH!!! HE'S KISSING ME! ON THE LIPS! HOW THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING?!? I've been waiting on this for so long!!! And, finally it happened! He kissed me!

Then, he slowly spoke into my lips "Amy, you know best friends don't do this… I mean I know I kissed you but you can't completely blame me. I mean you did kiss me back… But I mean I can't complain if you want to be 'this kind of friends'…"

I quickly pulled away, and looked toward the movie theater screen. I can't believe he just said that. I mean seriously,'this kind of friends'? As in… friends with benefits? I could feel his eyes on me, so I turned to him. As I looked at him I could feel the love and affection swelling up in my eyes. I think he saw it too, because he put his arm around me and pulled me real close before I got the chance to look away again and said, "Tell me you love me."

What was I supposed to do? If I told him I loved him I would've become his girlfriend for like a week and then break up again, and then not able to be his friend again. I couldn't live without him, and I knew this for a fact but, I was really taking a major chance…

"I'll do you one better. I'll show you that I love you. You see, I'm going to grab your shirt, and hold on real tight, and then I'm going to pull you in even closer," I explained. "Then I'm going to let my hands go wherever they want to go," I said as a rested my hands on his chest. I sat on the seat on my knees and moved as close as possible. "Oh yeah, and I'm going to make you say 3… no make that 5 little words."

Then as we were in that position, he was going to say exactly what I wanted him to say, but I decided to lean in a little closer, so close that it was like I was about to kiss him, as he tried to close the gap I put my finger to his mouth and whispered, " Say it." As I removed my finger from his mouth he said, "I'm in love with you." As he finished speaking he leaned back in to kiss me, but I put my finger back to his lips. Why? Because, I was satisfied with the words that came out of his mouth, so I sat back down correctly, and returned to watching the movie.

He just looked at me with disbelief written all over his face. "YOU ARE SUCH A TEASE!" he practically screamed. I looked at him, and then threw some popcorn at him. I leaned in to kiss him and spoke into his lips "That's why you finally admitted you're in love with me!" and I sealed my message with a kiss.

I was so happy, I'd been waiting for that moment for such a long time and it finally happened after almost 4 years. All I could do was smile.

He looked me in the eyes and smiled at my happiness. Then he asked, "So where does this put us?"

Of course I already knew it put us in a long overdue serious relationship. But, I wanted to make him sweat a little to see how much he really wanted me.

"I think that makes us… friends with benefits." I said as his expression changed.

"Yeah sure, if that's what you want." He said. I let out a small giggle, because of the way he reacted.

"What? You don't like my ideas anymore?" I replied, still playing my game.

"Of course I like your ideas…" he started, "I just thought that maybe you were in love with me too." He finished as he looked down.

"I am" I replied going for the kill.

"But, you don't want to be my girlfriend..." he replied getting confused.

"Yes I do." I replied.

"But you…" he started.

I laughed loudly, "So are we going to make this official or what?" I couldn't help but smile when I saw his expression lighten up. It was silent for a while as we just looked into each other's eyes.

"Yeah, but you have to tell me something first…" he broke the silence trying to play my game. But I created it I knew exactly how to get around it. I just leaned in close enough to where our lips were almost touching. It was definitely too late for him. I was so close; I mean my lips were right in front of his. He couldn't help but just lean in and…

"You still have to say it… or you're not getting that kiss" he said as if reading my mind.

Damn it. How did he do it? Well I was going to get the kiss so I told him "I'm in love with you Adam Copeland, I love you so much, and I'm so happy that you finally decided to ask me to be your girlfriend, I can't wait to tell Stephanie and Trish! Oh my gosh I finally have a boyfriend who can give my babies good hair…"I quickly put my hand over my mouth. I didn't even know if he wanted to have children. But, just as I started getting real nervous, he grabbed my hand and pulled it away from my mouth. He placed it on the back of his neck and leaned in closer.

"Well now that you mention it, our babies are going to have good hair, now please explain exactly why you covered those beautiful lips. Makes me think that maybe you don't want to kiss me anymore…?" he whispered into my ear. I quickly pulled him into a kiss (a quick innocent kiss) and pulled away. So he wanted children too? All that stress for nothing. I had to giggle because it was just so childish.

"I'm Sorry" I told him still giggling. He was just about to say something, but when he looked around, he started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, we were so into each other… well we didn't notice that, we kind of became the movie." He said smiling.

When I looked around I saw that everybody was looking dead at us. I slowly sank down in my seat. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "So are we going to give them a grand finale, or what?"

I thought he was kidding but when I saw he was serious I quickly caught on. I slowly sat up and grabbed Adam's shirt, I pulled his arms around my back I moved mine around his neck. I whispered, "You so owe me!" and then I moved my face directly in front of his.

He whispered, "Damn girl, do you know how beautiful you really are?" He smirked.

"Well you're not too bad yourself, Copeland. But, you still owe me." I smiled seductively.

"What exactly do I owe you?" he asked looking her up and down.

"Well, here's a sneak peak." I said as I gently bit his top lip and kissed him, again. As we continued the kiss the people in the theater started cheering and clapping.

He pulled away and looked me in the eyes, he looked towards the exit and I nodded my head. He grabbed my hand pulled me up, we exited the theater.

As we exited the theater he told me "Love you, babe." And then I responded by saying "Love you too werewolf!" pulling him into a hug.

5 Years Later:

Adam and Amy were still a happy couple. They got to go to the same high school, and they were finally seniors! It turns out that Amy really did get to make some of Adam's girlfriends jealous, because he never treated any of them as good as he treated her. She was so proud to call Adam her boyfriend, because she could tell him anything, including about a bunch of guys who kept hitting on her. Of course he always wanted to beat the crap out of them… Adam was glad to have a girlfriend like Amy because she was so down to Earth, and she loved to watch sports with him, and to top it all off she could hang with the guys.

"So Stephanie, you still think Adam and I are a horrible couple?" Amy asked one of her best friends.

"Well considering you guys can't keep your hands off each other, and you choose going over to his house to watch wrestling, instead of mine…" Stephanie started but was interrupted by Trish.

"…and you love each other to death… and he doesn't run off when you talk about kids, and you've liked him for like…" She stopped to count.

Adam walked into the room unnoticed by Amy. He motioned for Stephanie and Trish to stay quiet; he walked over to Trish and whispered into her ear, "Six years, she's liked me for six years. And, today is our 5 year anniversary, so maybe you and Stephanie could step out for a second?"

Trish nodded, and pulled Stephanie out of the room smiling.

Adam snuck up behind Amy and put a blindfold on her eyes. Amy jumped a little and then said "Stephanie cut it out!"

When she noticed that Stephanie didn't say anything back she got kind of scared. She started kicking and screaming and trying to fight Adam off when he picked her up and carried her out of her room. He silently whispered, "SHH! Amy what are your neighbors going to think?" he finished his sentence off playfully.

Amy noticed the voice then laughed, and took the blindfold off her eyes. "What the hell are you doing Copeland?" she asked.

"I was trying to surprise you, but since you decided to take off the blindfold… I guess you're just going to have to walk." He said putting her down.

"WALK! I hate walking places, why don't you just drive me like you always do? I can't believe you. Oh my gosh and your making me walk all the way… wait. Where am I walking?" Amy stopped noticing she was probably complaining about nothing.

"To the car, you see I was supposed to romantically sweep you off your feet, and carry you to my car, and then take the blindfolds off of you and show you your surprise… but now I guess it's all ruined." Adam explained slowly letting his bottom lip poke out. Amy quickly put the blindfolds back on, and wrapped her arms around his back so that he could pick her up again. He laughed, then picked her up and carried her to the car. Adam opened he car door and placed her down in the seat. He went around to his side of the car, and got in. He reached to the back seat, and grabbed two dozen roses, and a stuffed wolf.

"Ok, hold out your hands." He said as he gave her the flowers. He placed the wolf by his side, the opposite of where Amy was sitting, and took the blindfold off of her. "Ok open your eyes." He prodded. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was holding two dozen beautiful yellow roses.

"Oh my gosh you remembered!" she exclaimed as she reached over to hug him. She looked at the roses then smelled them, and then she noticed a card that said 'To Amy' on the envelope. She got the card and read it:

Dear Amy, I've loved you for a while now. I just thought that you should know. I'm so happy to have had you for more than just a show. I just want to show you how much I really love you, so look at me I have something to show you.

Love your werewolf,

Adam

As Amy finished reading the card she looked to her side and saw that Adam wasn't there. Then she heard her car door open. She looked out the door and saw that it was Adam with a little stuffed wolf in his hand. He got down on one knee and held the wolf out to her. He started,

"I still loved you too, you know, after we broke up. I just didn't know how to tell you. I'm so happy that you were at the theater, that day. Or else, we might not have gotten the chance to be here today. I love you so much, Amy. Will you marry me, babe?" he finished.

"Yes." She said while nodding her head.

As he got up, she got out of the car and hugged him tightly, and then he pulled out of the hug, took the ring off of the stuffed wolves paw and placed it on Amy's finger. He then put his arms around her waist, and she put hers around his neck, and they pulled each other as close as possible.

"I love you so much Adam! But, I'm not getting married until after college. I'm so happy, I mean I couldn't picture myself with anybody more perfect for me… and you're just so… and I… I love you! I love you I love you I love you!" she couldn't really think of much else to say.

"I love you too Amy." He simply replied, as they got back into the car.

"You know, there is one thing we don't have to worry about" Adam stated a smile growing on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"We don't have to worry about our kids having nappy ass hair!" he said as he started laughing, she joined him with laughter.

"Well you know I was thinking… maybe I don't want…" Amy started, but was cut off by Adam.

"What? You don't want children? But I thought… and that day in the theater. And why not? I mean… and … WHAT?!?" he exclaimed, thinking he had made a complete fool of himself.

"Adam… I was saying maybe we don't have to wait until after college" Amy interrupted giggling.

"Oh well, don't I feel like a complete…"

"Adam, I love you, and I always will, no matter how much of a complete… CUTIE, you are, and you don't ever have to worry about that." she finished, leaning in to kiss him.

"But there is one thing you have to worry about. Promise me I get the last dance at prom" she finished laughing, and then almost kissed him then instead of kissing him she said, "Promise."

"I promise. I love you babe." He said as he kissed her passionately, she kissed him back.

"I love you too werewolf." She whispered against his lips.

**Thnx for reading!!! Hope you enjoyed******

**Oh… and let me know if you want me to make one in Adam's pov**


End file.
